Technological advances in mobile devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, and other such devices, have provided these devices with increased processor power, improved display quality, and the ability to download and run applications. Many mobile devices include cameras that can capture still images, video, or both. Many of the devices are capable of communicating on broadband networks to share content with other devices and to receive multimedia content from the Internet.